


高塔之上

by T1213121



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 哨兵Asa与向导Leo的相遇。
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/吴磊
Kudos: 3





	高塔之上

**Author's Note:**

> 在硬盘里发现的，很久之前的文章。前几届SLO时我还发过相关的无料。  
> 现在发出来，更多是想纪念一下自己那段搞吴磊的时光吧。

近一个月，Leo的名声在高塔里传得格外响亮。现在还未结合的Leo目前十七岁零四个月，是有史以来年纪最小、受训时间最短的向导，预计近段时间，Leo就会开始在媒介人的辅助下确定自己即将结合的哨兵。  
Asa对这些传闻一向兴致缺缺，甚至就对Leo这个人也没什么兴趣。他刚过完二十岁的生日，从训练结束到现在的一整年里，高塔都没有让他任何一位向导结合。这让他的结合热愈发严重，有时甚至会试图伤害自己。而他的感官也开始过分敏感，有时总能听到一些他并不想听的事情，比如有关Leo的其他流言。  
流言说的是高塔以外的世界，是Asa阔别了四年的，正常人的世界。流言说的非常详细，其中最重要的一件事是Leo在进入高塔前，曾是一位童星出身的当红演员。  
演员。  
在高塔的四年间，Asa大部分时间都强迫自己不去想这个词，但Leo的流言却赤裸裸的将这两个词撕开摆在他面前，一字字不厌其烦的重复着。  
被关进来的滋味好吗？  
Asa突然对Leo产生了兴趣。

昨夜风刮得很急，高塔里大部分未结合的哨兵都过得煎熬。更有甚者一夜在墙上抓挠，晨起五指染血，被紧急送往白噪疗伤屋平复心绪。Asa却少见的睡得很好。他一觉睡到天亮，想着没什么事，又翻个身睡了过去。等再醒过来，已是日上三竿的午餐时间。  
虽说高塔多半是任务制，只要完成每天的规定日程，并不会过多干预个人行为。但作为一位毕业后一整年都未与任何向导结合的哨兵，昏昏沉沉睡过一天显然会严重的影响到个人评分。Asa揉了把头发，翻身下床，洗漱完毕后决定先去吃个早饭。  
许多已经结合完毕的向导与哨兵都会在吃完早饭后出发执行任务，至晚归来。因此，午餐时段食堂的人数也是最少的。从那群打着哈欠的没睡醒哨兵身旁穿过，Asa要了几片吐司与一些豆子，拿了一包营养饮品，找了个角落的位置坐下。  
还没等他起身去拿餐具，面前便摆上了一柄叉子。  
“中午好。”Asa抬眼去看，这几日高塔里的新星Leo正拿着托盘，自来熟的坐在了他对面，还将两个叉子中的一个递给了他，“希望你不介意我坐在这里。”  
“你都已经坐下了。”Asa接过叉子，用很低的声音道了谢谢，转而抬头看着他。  
“我以为早上就能见到你，结果一直等到现在。”Leo也不着急吃东西，放下叉子看着人，兴致盎然，“昨晚睡得不错？”  
Asa不算个聪明人，但他的确不傻。Leo话只说了一半，Asa就已经明白了对方的意思。他听说过，那些能力强大的向导甚至能仅凭精神力就为数千米外的哨兵建立起牢固的精神屏障，但这次还是第一次体会。  
“的确不错。”Asa点了点头，用叉子挑起些豆子放在吐司上。在这里很难做出与自家一样的味道，但总归是特别喜欢的食物，不论换了什么做法，差距不大时还是喜欢的，“谢谢你。虽然我不知道你为什么要帮我。”  
“你可以看做我们是同病相怜。”Leo伸手拆了饮品，借着吸管喝了两口，“我在进来前常常听到有关你的事情。很多人都说我们两个很像，从长相到发展路线之类的，还有好多粉丝希望我们两个能合作。只是每当她们想起你已经被高塔控制，免不了伤心。”  
“我估计她们没想到你也会进来。”Asa一向不喜欢这种一面倒被人控制的谈话。他放下手中的叉子，抬眼去与那双灵巧眸子相对。  
“她们看起来是没想到。我呢，在觉醒期的时候一直都觉得自己会是哨兵，还拼命去锻炼。没想到最后是个向导。”Leo话说的慢，Asa趁着人说话的时候悄悄打量，发现对方说的的确没错。比起之前那些一副文弱书生模样、风一吹都能吹跑的向导，Leo生的太壮了。高塔分配的简单白色T恤完全藏不住Leo肩背的肌肉线条，结实的小臂与宽大的手掌完全不似体能极差的那些向导。只怕是经过了三年完整哨兵训练的Asa都很难在单纯体能这项上胜过他。“还是个兔子向导。”Leo对Asa的打量似乎毫不在意，他拢起手，瞬间，手心里便多了一只毛茸茸的小兔子。  
这反差也太大了吧。Asa实在忍不住内心的吐槽。  
“兔子急了也是会咬人的啊。”Leo好似能看透Asa的心思一般，笑眯眯的松了手放精神体下来。那只小兔子在桌子上翻来覆去的转了几圈，四处扑腾，还差点打翻了两人的吃食。最后连跑带跳的凑到Asa手旁蹭了蹭，抬起那双红红的大眼睛瞅着Asa。  
Asa别过眼强迫自己不去看那只兔子，结果又迎上了Leo闪闪亮亮的眼睛。Leo还故意歪歪头，露出他的兔牙来。  
不反差，太像了，一个模子里的兔子。  
Asa心里已经不知道说些什么好。如果用高塔外时下的流行语形容，一定是“仿佛心里有一万匹草泥马欢喜的来了一段freestyle”。

两人边吃边聊，一坐就坐到食堂关了门，负责的阿姨把俩人左手一个右手一个拎了出去，这才临时中断了这场午餐会。  
Asa没想到两人的相同点比原本想象的多了许多。Leo爱笑爱闹，长得也是阳光明媚清朗少年。除去是目前高塔里最优秀的向导以外，看起来就与平常十七岁无异。他爱用骨骼清奇形容自己，多半是说他有多“奇葩”。可Asa听他讲完，却又觉得好像自己与他也是半斤八两。  
还真是像。  
“到了。”Leo扬声开口，Asa差点没停住脚，撞在门上。  
被阿姨拎出去后，Leo就提议去他住处继续谈话。高塔里是军事化管理，也没什么别的地方可以安静交谈，Asa最后一点头，同意了。  
这是他第一次来到向导的住处。他的确没什么向导朋友。  
Asa站在原地看着Leo开了门，又进去收拾收拾东西，方才迈步走入。统一配置的房间里堆着书与各色碟片，本就狭小的房间显得更小了些。在高塔的四年间，Asa很少看到这样丰富的屋子，不免有些目瞪口呆。如果说，他的四年几乎就是枯燥到乏味的训练，唯一的娱乐也就是体育运动的话。Leo这一年多过得应该是训练之外还有诸多休闲的生活。  
“……你这里怎么这么多东西？”Asa觉得自己声音都在抖。  
“我知道自己会来，就做了些准备，包括之前的健身房训练——我那时候觉得自己是个哨兵来着。”Leo拿电热水壶烧了壶水，从柜子里拣了一盒花茶出来泡，倒了一杯出来递给Asa，“我研究了一下高塔的体系，意识到自己可以带部分不违禁的东西过来，在经过第一年的训练后他就会交还。所以十六岁生日前的那几天，我收拾好了所有东西，每天贴身带着，防止高塔那边来人时我没机会再拿行李。”  
“你都没反抗吗？”Asa双手握着茶杯，坐在写字台前的椅子上，看着Leo，“进来的话，就好久不能演戏了。”  
“我想过。从最开始进入觉醒期时，我妈和我都在试图找漏洞出来。最后发现高塔是个很严密的组织，绝对反抗不成的，不如直接接受它。训练三年，服役五年，等出来的时候也不过二十四岁，再去戏剧学院接受训练也是可以的。而且高塔允许带剧本进来，有什么喜欢的，带进来，八年里慢慢琢磨就好。”Leo把茶凑到唇前，轻轻吹凉，“之后我开始锻炼，逐渐的少接一些通告，试图淡出人们的视线。不过没成功，最后还是有个什么……突然失踪的新闻出现。家里人因为知道内情还挺淡定，但粉丝似乎都已经闹到报警了，最后还是跟你一样发了通告，是被高塔收走了。”  
“说粉丝那边反正闹得挺厉害的，连带着什么陈年旧案都翻出来了，说高塔这个制度就是蔑视哨兵和向导的人权诸如此类的。但还是石沉大海，没什么回音。”Leo好像想起什么一样，又补了一句，“是之后进来的一位向导告诉我的。她之前是我的粉丝。还说没想到在这种环境下跟我第一次见面。”  
花茶馥郁茗香弥漫屋内，Asa沉默了。  
四年前，他是被从舞台上生生拽下来的。那时他正在进行一部电影最后一场的拍摄，导演刚刚喊卡，还没等杀青二字出来，高塔的人便先行上前控制住他。之后就是漫长的、隔绝外界的运输，直到最后抵达高塔，Asa都不清楚发生了什么。  
他试过反抗，和身边几位不甘于命运的一起抗争，屡次失败，直到最后放弃。  
Asa没想到Leo能接受的这么坦然，就好像对自己的命运如何毫不在乎一样，完全任人摆布。  
“我认识的一个哥哥说过，有些事是你改变不了的，事情发生了，你就接受它吧。”Leo的声音里混着少年的青涩与成年人的沙哑，每次都能抓住Asa的耳朵，“哨兵和向导本就是整个人口中的少数，拥有更优于常人的力量。往好了想，也是一种与别人不同的地方。服役八年而已，很快就过去了。”  
Asa抬头去寻人那双眼，却怎也看不下那副天真无邪模样下的成熟老道，放下茶杯，夺门而出。

距离夺门而出已经过了近一周时间。自第一次接触Leo以后，Asa便开始刻意的回避着Leo，用各种各样的方法躲着Leo。但Leo似乎还在关心着他。他的屏障在不断加厚，已经能够完整的隔绝一切特殊感官，而且还可以在适当的时候放出一部分。  
这一周里，就连Asa的结合热都未曾犯过。  
他也想过去道歉或者什么，只是无论如何，Asa总觉得很难面对那双眼睛。分明是与自己年纪相仿的同龄人，眼神里也是干净纯粹，却总溢着一种不合年纪的老练。  
Asa自认在名利场里也翻滚了不少年。十一二岁时被哄上台，也不知道自己做了些什么，台下的一群哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨就开始笑，身旁主持人也是一边笑一边揉自己的头发，差点把发型都揉乱了，还喊着可爱。  
但他还是觉得自己活得很纯粹。喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，不需要刻意讨好谁，也不需要去掩盖什么。为女朋友说话就站出来一字一句的说明白，要不就对那些不理不睬。Asa从来不觉得自己能做到讨所有人喜欢，他想要的只有做自己。  
从Leo屋里回来的那天晚上，Asa躺在床上乱七八糟的想了很多。高塔是禁止他们直接联网与外界接触的，Asa在图书馆的视听资料里找了好久，才找到一期有Leo的综艺节目。他隔着屏幕去看，少年独身立于舞台中心，笑意盈盈，谈吐之间落落大方毫不拘谨。半个多小时里，Leo从小时候拍第一部电视剧的心酸往事讲到当下的成名，虽是笑着，但Asa却怎也读不出哪里好笑。  
同为童星，他当然知道Leo说的那些事情。把一路上的酸甜苦辣混在一起吞下，将汗水和泪水熬成汤，拼尽很多，放弃很多，才能换来现在的位置。冬日晨起身着单薄戏服拍戏，吊威亚最后磕碰受伤留下永久伤疤，哪里好笑。却偏要用一种喜剧的形式讲出来，就好像这些轻描淡写的就能说过，像是如身着超短裙走在台北街头一样好玩的东西。  
“我不太在意别人说我的，但我最受不了别人说我胖。”Leo站在舞台中间，笑着说，“刷微博一看有一条写，哎，吴磊又胖了。”Leo摆出一副很不开心的样子，台下有姑娘会心的笑了起来。  
想了一个晚上，昏昏欲睡。在最后闭上眼睛彻底睡倒前，Asa终于明白了自己为什么从Leo的房间夺门而出，而这几天躲着Leo又是在逃些什么。  
为什么要做所有人都喜欢的人呢。为什么要接受所有好的坏的东西呢。为什么要在意那么多人怎么说，要去做那么多人心里的好好先生。  
娱乐圈里鱼龙混杂，但纯粹的做自己不好吗。

门口传来一些细碎的声响，还没等Asa走过去看，一只小白兔便啪叽一声跳到了Asa腿上。  
是Leo的精神体。  
Asa皱了皱眉，看着膝上这只小兔子，有些不知所措。实际上，不管是这些天持续不断的筑起屏障还是这只精神体兔子的突然到访，Leo的行为都让他有些琢磨不透。根据传闻，Leo这些天就该挑选出自己的哨兵了，一来二去的如此殷勤，是想跟他结合？  
开玩笑吧。  
Asa对自己有多少分量还是很清楚的。他不是最优秀的哨兵，只是一个很普通的，甚至还很不配合的哨兵。屏蔽很低，而且难以控制自己身为哨兵的暴躁本性。于利益上，Leo选择他就是个败笔。  
但Asa完全不否认自己对Leo的在意。在想到Leo可能是想选他结合时，心里小鹿乱撞的感觉就像是十七八岁的少女遇见了喜欢的男孩。他自认自己是个雷打不动生掰不弯的直男，但他总觉得自己对Leo的那些想法并不是兄弟情义，更像是爱情。  
他伸手去摸那只兔子，毛绒绒的舒适感让人放松下来。还没等大脑反应过来，Asa的双手便情不自禁的就把兔子揽进怀里揉了起来。兔子也乖巧，窝在Asa腿上，任由他抚摸。Asa想了想，伸出手来，一只英国短毛猫从指间跳了出来。  
“去找Leo。”Asa觉得自己无意识的笑了起来，“去吧。”

未过半刻，Asa就听到了Leo的声音。  
精神体与主人之间有种独特的联系。如果想的话，精神体甚至可以暂时成为主人的寄托。但现在，Asa却只是让自己那只猫咪充当一个媒介。他只是想听听Leo对着这只猫说些什么。即使这只兔子大概已经把他的内心想法完整回报给了Leo，Asa也非常坚定的想要听。  
“怎么啦。这么想听我说话，想我了？”Leo的声音从大脑里返回来，是种独特的感受。Asa很少使用自己的精神体，对这些也不甚熟悉。第一声出来的时候，还差点吓得把兔子摔在地上。“别慌，慢慢会习惯的。如果你和某位向导结合，你需要一直这样听他说话的。习惯就好啦。”  
Asa低头揉着兔子，也不回话。  
“就想听我说，你也不说啊。”那边的声音染了点委屈。不得不说，Leo在借着自己年纪小光明正大演撒娇这件事上还是很在行的。“我可没演，我就是委屈。帮你建了这么多天的屏障，你每天出门还躲着我走，我就是委屈，委屈到想拔你精神体的毛。”  
精神体那边传来一阵狂躁。Asa忍不住乐了起来。  
“好了好了乖。我不是真拔你毛，就是威胁一下你家主子。你看你家主子还在那边看咱俩笑话呢。那边那个喵主子，我说真的，你每天躲着我有什么用啊。我又不是你知道的那个谁，就伏地魔。别躲我了。我从一开始就挺在意你的，听说你在这边，费尽心思才找到你。见到以后呢，觉得你比我在屏幕上看见的，一是好看多了，二是有趣多了。这么一见面我才知道，我真挺喜欢你的。真的。”  
“我知道你觉得我好像太圆滑，被娱乐圈的水弄得都不坚持自我了。我没你想的那么世故，只是习惯了。中国有句话：近朱者赤，近墨者黑。当你从小混在某个圈子里的时候，行为也会不由自主的向他们靠拢。但我很清楚自己想要什么。你知道吗，等我结束五年的服役回去，我要去考导演系。那时候也不大会有人认识我了，从头开始做导演，是我梦寐以求的事情。”  
“要不要试着再跟我接触一下。我保证，你接触到的就是最真实的Leo。即使已经习惯性的作出那些圆滑的事情，但还是目标清晰、勇往直前。其实我们两个比你想得要更像，我用我身为向导的能力发誓。”  
Leo一口气说了很多话，Asa理着兔子的毛，抬头就看见自家的猫跑了回来。抬手把精神体收回精神内，Asa松手放了兔子回去。小白兔一摇一摆的蹦着，耳朵都被带的摇了起来，像是心情很好的样子。  
好啊。Asa犹豫了一阵，还是跟上蹦跶着的小白兔脚步。我现在就去见你。

看着小白兔啪嗒穿门而过，Asa又差点撞在门上。还好Leo提前已经感应到了Asa，在适当的时机把门打开，这才挽救了一场撞门血案。  
“下午好！”Leo扬起笑容，甜得像是街边糖果店里招牌的大号棒棒糖。他侧过身来让Asa进来，映入眼帘的还是充斥着书和碟片的屋子，丰富的像是个小型书店。  
“我相信你。”Asa转过身来看着那边的Leo，开口一字一句地说，“只是之前半天的时间，让我觉得你很……真诚。真的。我觉得你说的每一句话都特别真诚。所以我愿意信你。可我又有点害怕。”Asa迎上Leo的目光，深吸了一口气“很谢谢你为我建立的屏障，但你到底是图什么？没有向导会随便为哨兵建立屏障。而且你为我做的这个……花了你不少时间吧。”  
“我下周就可以挑选我的哨兵了。”Leo看着他，笑了起来，“我想选你，Asa。”  
啊。听不懂的中国话。Asa看着Leo，彻底是一脸委屈了。  
“我喜欢你。” Leo似乎对此毫不在意，又张口念了一遍。Asa侧耳去听，却只能分辨出两次说的东西不一样，读音却是相似的。  
“我说，我想选你做我的哨兵。”Leo换回英语来跟他交谈，“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
